<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You and I aren't such a stretch by ByTheLight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988015">You and I aren't such a stretch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByTheLight/pseuds/ByTheLight'>ByTheLight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Fluff, Janus is the best wingman, Logan is a gay mess, Logince - Freeform, M/M, Remus is chaotic but a good dude, Roman is a gay mess but with more yoga, Yoga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:46:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByTheLight/pseuds/ByTheLight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What did the yoga instructor say to the moose who was quitting?”</p><p>“What? Why would a moose be doing yoga?”</p><p>“Nah Moose Stay!”</p><p> </p><p>Or, The au in which Roman is a yoga instructor and Logan cannot cope.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You and I aren't such a stretch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time writing for this fandom so I hope you like it!</p><p>I was doing my online yoga class this morning and our instructor kept telling us we needed to clear our minds but all I could think about for an hour and a half was what if Roman was a yoga teacher and now here we are.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><br/>
“No.”</p><p>“Come on!”</p><p>“Absolutely not.”</p><p>Patton groaned, gripping onto Logans' sleeve as he sank to the ground and leaving the other man to blink bemusedly at him.</p><p>“Please!” He said, “Just one time! I promise if you don’t like it you don’t have to go back ever.”</p><p>“If he doesn’t go now then he never has to go at all.” Virgil pointed out, glancing at his roommates from his comfortable position on the couch. </p><p>“Virgil gets it.” Logan sighed, shaking Patton off. “I’m sorry Pat I’m just too busy, why can’t you go alone?”</p><p>“Because it’s more fun with friends!” Patton said, pushing himself up off the floor. “Besides, you’re always the one saying how important it is to get exercise, healthy body healthy mind!”</p><p>Logan ran his hand down his face, knocking his glasses and grimacing. Patton had been following him around for the better half of the day, always popping up just when he thought he had been alone to beg him to come to his first yoga class. It wasn't that he had anything against the practice, nor exercise in general, but he really was just too busy. Between his job and the community-led courses he had undertaken he had little time for anything else, which, as he was far too aware of, wasn't the healthiest of lifestyles. That being said, it was a lifestyle he was perfectly comfortable with thank you very much. He doesn't need to 'zen out' or bend in peculiar ways to get his work done. “Do as I say, not as I do," He groaned. "Why don’t you get Virgil to go with you?”</p><p>“I’m already going,” Virgil said, meeting the surprised wide-eyed stare of his friend with a roll of his eyes. “What? It’s relaxing.” </p><p>“If we go,” Patton began in a singsong voice, “we can stop off at the store on the way home…”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“And pick up a nice big jar of Crofters.”</p><p>Logan narrowed his eyes, on the one hand, he could always go shopping tomorrow to pick up a jar or two. On the other hand, Virgil had used the last that morning and Logan hadn’t had his fix yet. Gritting his teeth he considered his options, watching as Patton practically buzzed next to him. </p><p>“Fine.” He bit out, releasing a deep breath as Patton cheered. Somewhere behind him, Virgil snorted and Logan greatly regretted every decision in his life that led him here. </p><p>“Right!” Patton clapped his hands together, “Let’s get ready! It’s yoga time!” </p><p>Virgil's snickering was interrupted with an indignant squawk as Patton shooed him off the couch. He bat the other mans hand away, standing quickly and brushing himself off. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
They arrived at the gym forty-six minutes later after making several wrong turns. Patton swung into an empty spot and twisted his key, jumping out of the car and leaving the others to shuffle out after him. </p><p>“This place looks dreadful,” Virgil muttered. “Remind me why I’m the one who agreed to this again?”</p><p>“You can’t judge a book by its cover!” Patton chirped, glancing over the brick building. “I’m sure it’s just lovely inside.”</p><p>Virgil muttered something under his breath, grabbing his and Logans' bags from the trunk. Logan observed the building further, lips pressed into a thin line. It was almost indistinguishable from the rest of the brick buildings that surround them, drab and somewhat bare. All except for, of course, the large chalkboard where careful, beautiful strokes of calligraphy beckoned them inside, lit with a melody of colour. If it hadn’t been for the slight imperfections in form, he would have assumed its creator used a stencil. That must have taken somebody hours to complete. </p><p>He was torn back to the moment by Virgil shoving his bag into his chest, having to quickly grab it before it fell. He leveled Virgil with an unimpressed stare before slinging it around his shoulders.</p><p>“Well then.” Logan coughed. “Let’s get this over with, shall we?”</p><p>The automatic doors slid open at their arrival and the trio stepped inside. The interior was certainly more colourful than the unfortunate exterior and large posters of people enjoying various exercises plastered the walls. Each of them, Logan noted, looked positively ecstatic to be exerting themselves beyond the norm. </p><p>Patton pulled them up to the reception desk to get signed in. He had called ahead to reserve their spaces, thankful there was some left at such short notice. </p><p>“Hello!” He greeted the man behind the desk, “we’re here for-”</p><p>“Are you the cops?” </p><p>“I, what?” Patton paused.</p><p>Logan blinked, turning to face the mustached man with confusion. His green uniformed shirt had been tied at the sides, creating an impromptu crop top for reasons Logan didn’t quite understand. </p><p>“Don’t look in the utility cupboard officer.” he said, a manic grin forming on his features.</p><p>“Pardon?” Patton spluttered, looking between Logan and Virgil for any form of help.</p><p>“You won’t find any raccoons in there. I promise. No, I pinky promise.” </p><p>The silence between them stretched for an uncomfortable amount of time. Patton cleared his throat. </p><p>“We, uh, we’re here for the yoga?”</p><p>“Oh! Why didn’t you say!” The man shouted, spinning in his chair. “Bendy bendy class I got you.” </p><p>“Remus!” A stern voice shouted from across the hall. Logan heard the hurried footsteps before he could even turn around. </p><p>When he did, Logan felt akin to how he imagined being punched in the stomach to feel like. He recoiled against the imaginary blow, gripping his bag straps like a lifeline. He felt the bones in his jaw simultaneously slacken and tighten, causing him to look more like a blubbering fish than he had ever intended. </p><p>The man running towards them looked as if he had just walked off the silver screen. Dark hair swept back, dark eyes expressive and bright, and currently blown in panic. He ran up to the desk, waving his hands in the air. </p><p>“Remus!” The newcomer called again. “You’re not supposed to be on the front desk! We’ve talked about this!”</p><p>“Awwh but Ro! My class won't be here for an hour! What else am I supposed to do?”</p><p>“You literally have a mile-long list of stuff you need to get done.”</p><p>“You’re no fun.” Remus groaned, slinking off the chair and down the hall. His movements were both rapid and somehow grotesque. </p><p>The second man sighed, shaking his head at Remus’ retreating form before turning guiltily to the trio.</p><p>“Sorry about my brother.” He said, rubbing his neck. “He uh, likes to mess with people sometimes.”</p><p>“Is there really a raccoon in here?” Virgil asked, raising his eyebrow. </p><p>If the man heard the question, he didn’t answer. </p><p>“I’m Roman!” He said with a warm smile. “Are you guys here for a class or the gym?”</p><p>“We’re here for the yoga.” Patton tried again, hoping this attempt would be more successful.</p><p>“Oh, fantastic!” Roman clapped his hands together. “I’m the yoga instructor! We’ll be heading into the hall just behind me here in about ten minutes. Have any of you done yoga before?”</p><p>They shook their heads and Roman smiled again, broad and charming. “That’s great! We all start somewhere! I’ll just take your names quickly.”</p><p>Patton obliged and Roman hastily scribbled them down on a clipboard he had pulled out of the desk. Logan wasn’t unfamiliar with the uncomfortable sensation in his chest, but that didn’t mean he had to like it. He smiled tightly at Roman, glancing down at the loose-fitting red tank top that framed his torso and the black shorts he wore underneath. After a moment he heard Virgil cough next to him and his gaze shot up, meeting Virgil’s shit-eating grin with a furrowed brow. </p><p>“Say you look really familiar.” Patton pressed, tilting his head at Roman who blinked at him.</p><p>Now that he mentioned it, Logan must admit there was something recognizable about the instructor. He was sure they hadn’t attended the same school or college, he would have most definitely remembered him. </p><p>Roman frowned, pursing his lips as he tried to remember. </p><p>“Rent.” Virgil suddenly said, all eyes snapping to him. He stepped back. </p><p>“Roman’s not our landlord Virge,” Patton said gently.</p><p>“What? No. Not that.” He sighed. “The musical. Last year. At the theatre in town. Your mom got us all tickets remember?”</p><p>Romans' face lit up, eyes widening. “I was in that!”</p><p>“Even Logan liked it.” Virgil murmured. Now it was Logans' turn for all eyes to be on him.</p><p>“Do you not like the theatre?” Roman asked, careful not to let his smile slip. </p><p>Talking, Logan realized, was not as easy as he had spent his entire life assuming. He cleared his throat. </p><p>“I have an appreciation for good content.” He said. “I just, I might not always understand it.”</p><p>Roman smiled at him, Logan coughed again.</p><p>“So what brought you to instructing yoga?” Patton asked as the group began to head for the sports hall.</p><p>“It started when I was in college.” Roman shrugged. “I was doing it in my downtime anyway, plus it’s flexible with my acting.”</p><p>“Oh ho!” Patton laughed. “Flexible! Like the flexibility, you get from doing yoga! You’re a funny guy Roman!”</p><p>“I can think of a reason why you might have liked that show.” Virgil practically whispered, hanging slightly back with Logan.</p><p>“I can think of many reasons why you should stop that train of thought,” Logan grumbled, purposefully avoiding eye contact. </p><p>Roman left them outside the hall so he could go and get set up. Various other groups and individuals sat on the benches waiting and the trio joined them. Logan watched absently as someone new took over the front desk, watched as they picked up the clipboard and turn to their computer. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
It didn’t take Roman long to get ready. The mats were stacked in the corner ready to be used and the speaker system had been connected to his phone. He took the moment to sit on the floor and simply breathe, the corners of his lips tugging into an easy smile. </p><p>He stretched his arms out to his sides, a contented breath falling from his lips as he felt something click into place. Somewhere outside the hall, something crashed and he closed his eyes, taking a steadying breath and steadfastly ignoring whatever was going on in the hallway. Undoubtedly, it had something to do with Remus, and undoubtedly it would be his responsibility to clear it up. All he had to do now, was breathe. </p><p>The door clicked open and Roman opened his eyes, a warm smile stretching across his lips. </p><p>“Welcome in!” He called, rising and beckoning the group in. The regulars headed straight for the mats, some laughing with each other, some offering Roman pleasantries as they approached, and some keeping to themselves. Roman smiled at each of them, he knew the majority by name, knew what they liked to do in their downtime, knew their major likes and dislikes. Calling them friends seemed a stretch, but acquaintances didn’t quite cover it either. He shrugged, whatever they were, he loved them. </p><p>The group from reception shuffled in. The one in the lead, Patton, bounced across the hall chattering excitedly as his friends nodded in response. He noted the other two seemed far more apprehensive and he flashed them a smile he hoped would induce confidence. The tallest of the group, Logan, blinked slowly at him, lips tugging into a slight, unsure smile. Roman raised an eyebrow, taking in the tightness in his shoulders and the tension in his jaw. He was like a poster child for someone who needs yoga, Roman was more than happy to oblige. </p><p>“Right gang!” He said. Conversations in the room fell to a comfortable silence. “We have a few newcomers with us today, and I’m sure you all remember your first days, so let's be supportive of everyone today okay? If you trip or fall, don’t worry! It’s bound to happen. Just recentre yourself and what?”</p><p>“Try again!” the front row chorused.</p><p>“Try again,” Roman repeated with a wide grin. “There is no failing here, only doing what's best for you. If you're not feeling bendy, don't try to be trendy!”</p><p>Patton jostled Logans' shoulder, shooting him a quick thumbs up. Logan, for his part, barely noticed it. </p><p>Roman’s shirt had hitched slightly as he stood, exposing tanned skin that stole Logans' breath. He furrowed his brow, wondering how on earth he was going to survive a single breathing exercise when he already felt like choking. </p><p>“You alright?” Patton asked, blanching at the red flush that had snuck up Logans' neck. </p><p>“He’s just being horny on main.” Virgil chuckled, earning himself a gentle smack on the leg from Patton and a furious glare from Logan.</p><p>He didn’t even have the time to formulate a good response, movement from the front of the hall caught his attention and with a grimace, he faced the front. Roman had taken up the namaste pose and was instructing the group to do the same. </p><p>“We’re going to start with some vinyasa,” Roman said, smiling at the group towards the back. “Which is like flow yoga. All our poses will be synchronized with our breaths. Yoga calls for a clear mind, and there’s no better way I know to clear it than with this.”</p><p>Logan followed suit, he had researched yoga positions on the ride over just in case the instructor didn’t explain anything. He was incredibly grateful that Roman directed them all down into a plank position and gently transferred to downward dog because he found he had completely forgotten them all. </p><p>“That being said,” Roman added, “if you do find thoughts crossing your mind, don’t chastise yourselves for them. Take me for example, I have ADHD, I know it can be hard. Accept your thoughts, invite them in, and tell them you’ll deal with them in a bit. Just keep breathing.” </p><p><em>Okay</em>. Logan breathed through gritted teeth. <em>Welcome in, The instructor is obscenely attractive and I hate it. Now leave me alone. I’ll repress you later. </em></p><p>“Keep your heels on the ground,” Roman instructed. “Drive your butt backwards, really feel it in your legs. We’re going to stay here and take five breaths.”</p><p>Logan glanced up to check his positioning and subsequently almost toppled right over. Roman's shirt had ridden up again and breathing now seemed like the hardest thing he had ever been asked to do.</p><p>“We’re going to move down to chaturanga,” Roman said softly, “It’s just a low plank so we’re going to pinch our elbows to our sides and sink down. Like doing half a press up, but without the stress.”</p><p>Ahead of Logan, someone dropped to their chest, unable to hold the position. After a moment of rest, they tried again, arms shaking slightly but maintaining the position regardless.</p><p>“Remember to breathe,” Roman said. “We’re going to take a deep breath and on the exhale, push up to an upward dog. If you can, try to lift your knees off the mat. If not, don’t sweat it.”</p><p>The class followed suit. Virgil released a deep breath, enjoying the satisfying click in his lower back. Patton hummed in content, closing his eyes. Logan stared up at the ceiling, wishing it might come crashing down on him. </p><p>“This isn’t so bad,” Virgil whispered.</p><p>“I knew it would be good!” Patton grinned. “Right Lo?”</p><p>Logan grumbled something in response. The ceiling was yet to incapacitate him and he considered it a personal affront. </p><p>“Okay team, let’s step this up a bit!” Roman called. “Now remember, this isn’t about proving what you can do or going outside of your means. Just do what you can."</p><p>He instructed them back into downward dog and then directed them to raise their right leg as high as they could. If Logan found himself staring, it was only because he wanted to make sure he was doing it right. It had absolutely nothing to do with how flexible Roman seemed to be, his right leg perpendicular and steady in the air. They swung their legs back down, landing in runners pose. </p><p>Roman grinned at them, broad and eager. “Time for my favorites!” He called, “Warrior one!” </p><p> Half an hour later Roman called for a break. The group welcomed it eagerly, heading to the corners of the sports hall to towel off and drink some water. Logan sank onto the bench, the plastic of his bottle creaking in his grip. </p><p>“That was so much fun!” Patton said, dropping down next to him. “Virge I didn’t know you were that flexible!”</p><p>Virgil shrugged. “Full of surprises me.”</p><p>“See it was okay Lo!” Patton grinned. “We just have static poses now, that's just like what, standing? You can do that no problem!</p><p>“The moves aren’t too...difficult,” Logan said, avoiding both of their eyes. </p><p>“Hey, Lolo, why don’t you ask Roman to show you a few of them up close?” Virgil asked, narrowly dodging the water bottle that Logan threw at him. </p><p>“Shut up,” he grumbled. “And don’t call me that.”</p><p>“So hostile!” Virgil teased, “I’ll ask him if you like?”</p><p>“Ask me what?” Roman asked, popping up by their side. </p><p>Logan stilled, wild eyes finding Virgils who spluttered, hastily waving away Patton who looked ready to answer on their behalf.</p><p>“Oh, you know-” Virgil laughed nervously, “Just if you guys, uh, can...validate… parking. Here. At the gym. Where we are.”</p><p>Roman blinked at him. “Uh, yeah? At reception.” </p><p>“Oh good. Good.” Virgil mused. “That’s um, that’s all.”</p><p>The sports hall door slammed open and one of Romans coworkers stood in the doorway, coated in a fine sheen of sweat, and sporting a furious glare.</p><p>“Roman,” He seethed. “Remus is in the vending machine again.”</p><p>Roman sighed, smacking his forehead and rolling his shoulders back. “Sure Janus, I’ll be right there.” He spun on his heels, facing his group once again. </p><p>“Keep stretching gang! I’ll just be a moment.”</p><p>He turned to leave, pausing on a step and glancing at the newcomers. He offered them an easy smile. “You’re doing a great job by the way, guys!” </p><p>With that, he jogged from the room, followed quickly by Janus as they disappeared out of sight. </p><p>“You owe me,” Virgil said. “I saved you there.”</p><p>“Saved me?” Lothar choked, “You got yourself into that mess!”</p><p>“Well, I got myself out too.” </p><p>Logan rolled his eyes and fetched his water bottle. There was only half an hour left, he could survive half an hour. Just thirty minutes. He didn’t even have to think about the instructor at all. If he closed his eyes like Patton did then there would be nothing to distract him. Sure, it would also mean he wouldn’t be able to see what he was doing and undoubtedly look like an idiot in the process, and then Roman might think him incapable of standing on his own two feet, but that was a small price to pay for this freedom. </p><p>“Hey, I’ve got an idea!” Patton said, pulling them up off the benches to stretch before their muscles got cold. “You could get his attention without having to do any stretchy moves at all.”</p><p>“Who said I even wanted his attention?” Logan muttered. </p><p>“Your eyes did. The stars did. The planets have aligned.” Virgil laughed, jostling Logans' shoulder. </p><p>“Ridiculous.”</p><p>“Tell him a joke!” Patton whispered. “I’ve been thinking about this one the whole session.”</p><p>“Didn’t Roman say specifically to clear your mind and not think?” Logan sighed.</p><p>“Well yeah but he also said if a thought comes wandering along to invite it in, this one made itself comfortable!”</p><p> Logan grimaced, glancing at Virgil who, of course, was being absolutely no help to him at this current time. </p><p>“What did the yoga instructor say to the moose who was quitting?”</p><p>“What? Why would a moose be doing yoga?”</p><p>“Nah Moose Stay!”</p><p>Logans' jaw clicked as his friends fell about laughing around him. He glared down a spot in the faraway wall, barely registering as the hall door reopened and Roman came bounding through. </p><p>“Sorry about that team!” He called, jumping back up to the front. “Thank you for your patience, if we could all get back to our spots we’ll start our poses!”</p><p>Roman took them through tree pose, chair pose, eagles, moons, and triangles. Occasionally he would step out from the front, wandering around the room and correcting postures. Logans' legs were burning. He stumbled more times than he held them, cursing himself under his breath. Logically, he knew he wouldn’t be an expert on them after just forty minutes, but he had considered himself in good shape until this. Roman was currently demonstrating another of his favorite moves, though he wasn’t sure how realistic that was either since he said that about all of them. He called this one The Lord of the Dance. </p><p>His left leg was straight and steady on the ground and his right leg was suspended behind him in the air, held up by his right arm as his left arm stretched forwards. Logan didn’t know it was possible to be that flexible, Roman pulled his leg higher and lifted it above his head. All around him the attendees were copying the move to the best of their ability. Patton had his hands on the ground to aid him, Virgil was using the wall for extra balance. Logan hadn’t even started. Roman's head was tilted towards the ceiling, his neck stretched as he held the position steady. He showed the more advanced attendees how to step it up, using both hands to clasp his toes and pulling his leg even closer, his chest sticking out as he breathed out. When Roman opened his eyes he met Logans' stare and after a moment his eyes crinkled around the edges. </p><p>Logan coughed, dipping his chin down as he tried to replicate the movement without having a single clue where to start. His toes curled in his trainers as he lifted his leg too quickly, almost tripping over himself if his hands hadn’t been flung out to stop him. </p><p>“Hold that position,” Roman said to the group. “See how far you can lean forwards.” </p><p>Logan panted, hands on his knees. He heard gentle footsteps approach him over the calm music that still melodied throughout the speaker system. He sucked in a breath. </p><p>“You okay?” Roman asked.</p><p>Logan spluttered something incoherent in response, ears burning red. </p><p>“It’s alright! Do you want me to show you how to start it?</p><p>Logan let out a strangled cough. Yes, that was meant to be a yes. </p><p>Roman seemed to understand regardless, patting him gently on the back. </p><p>“I don’t want to invade your personal space,” he said, “So I’ll just hover my hands okay?”</p><p>Logan nodded. He knew Patton and Virgil would be doing a terrible job of pretending they weren’t looking and he grit his teeth, staring directly ahead of him. </p><p>“Okay,” Roman began, gesturing for Logan to follow his hands. “Lift your left heel up towards your spine, and take hold of your toes with your left hand.”</p><p>He wobbled, briefly considering reaching out to Roman for support.</p><p>“Awesome, now to balance yourself out take your right arm, and hold it out in front of you. Just like that, perfect. Imagine a ruler on your arms, you want them to be symmetrical. Now, like you’re on a pivot, lean forwards. Brilliant! Okay now raise your right arm slightly, great! You’re doing it! Keep breathing yeah?”</p><p>Logan took a steadying breath. There was no denying it, he was doing it. It wasn’t as perfect nor as pretty as Romans, but Romans likely had years of practice. </p><p>“Amazing job!” Roman praised him. Logan couldn’t help the smile that crept onto his features. “Now hold it there!”</p><p>He crossed back to the front of the room and retook the position, holding it for a few breaths before resting to switch legs. As he did so he raised his gaze once more to meet Logans, winking at him.</p><p>Under pain of death, Logan will never admit how that too almost made him stumble. </p><p><br/>
“I loved it I loved it I loved it!” Patton said, bouncing up and down. “Can we go next week? Please?”</p><p>“I’m down.” Virgil yawned, he had almost fallen asleep during the cooldown stretches. Childs pose, he decided, was a gift from the heavens. </p><p>“Me, uh, me too,” Logan muttered, shoving his towel into his bag. </p><p>“Woah really? That’s great!! I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want to!”</p><p>“No, I, I would like to come back. Really. Healthy body, healthy mind right?”</p><p>Patton clapped him on the back. “This is going to be awesome! Hey, do you think I’ll be able to bend myself into a pretzel after a bunch of this?”</p><p>“Yeah and I’ll be able to roll you down the hill.” Virgil laughed, slinging his pack around his shoulders. “We good to go or are you still gawking Lo?” </p><p>“I am not gawking.”</p><p>“Ogling then. Whatever. The stores will close if we don’t head soon.” </p><p>“Are we supposed to say goodbye?” Logan asked, deciding it to be better to just ignore Virgil completely. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I don’t know what the etiquette is.”</p><p>“Oh,” Virgil said, glancing around, “I don’t know everyone else just seems to be leaving. Looks like those are Romans friends.” he nodded towards the two people currently engaged in conversation with him at the end of the hall. With a frown, he noticed that one of them was wearing sunglasses, and must have been wearing them the entire routine. He shook his head, “I guess we just go.”</p><p>“Right,” Logan said, rolling his shoulders back. “Let’s go then.”</p><p>“Unless you want to give him your number?”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p> They pushed through the doors out into the hallway. Patton beelined for the desk, determined to book them all in for the following week as soon as possible, just in case it filled up. </p><p>“Oh Roman,” Virgil purred, imitating Logans' voice. “Why don’t you show me what other moves you can do.”</p><p>“You are insufferable.” Logan groaned, shouldering past him to get to Pattons' side. The same man who burst into the room was manning the desk. He nodded curtly at Logan and Virgil, turning back to Patton. Logan glanced at his shirt, the gym had some form of colour coordinated uniform system that Logan was yet to understand. This man, Janus, wore yellow. Roman had a red tank top on and of course, there was the blur of green from earlier. Perhaps red was for trainers? Yellow could be admin? He frowned. Yellow wasn’t a very admin-y colour. </p><p>“What were the names?” Janus asked, slowly filling in a form on his computer. </p><p>“Patton, Virgil, and Logan,” Patton said, fingers drumming against the desk. </p><p>Janus’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline, he looked skeptically at each of them. “Which one of you is Logan?” he asked after a long silence.</p><p>“Uh, that would be me?” Logan responded, wondering what he could have possibly done. </p><p>Janus stared at him for a moment, eyes narrowed. He hummed shortly before nodding, answering a question he hadn’t even asked. Without a word he ripped a sheet of paper from a nearby pad and scribbled something on it, brandishing it at him.</p><p>Logan blinked at it, glancing up at the exasperated expression playing out on Janus’s face.</p><p>“It’s Romans number.” He sighed. “Take it.”</p><p>Logan froze, staring wide-eyed at the piece of paper being violently waved in front of him. Had he been that obvious that somebody not even in the class had noticed? This was unbearable. Maybe he wouldn’t come back after all, he could feign a strange illness that only took hold once a week and it just so happened to fall on yoga day. He swallowed thickly.</p><p>“Thank you!” Patton said, plucking the paper from Janus’s waiting hand and folding it into Logans' bag. </p><p>“How?” Logan asked, shaking himself. It wasn’t a well thought through question, but it was all his mind could give him.</p><p>“God we were trying to get Remus out of the vending machine and he couldn’t stop talking about this new kid Logan in his class.” Janus collapsed back down into his seat. “Totally not annoying. Definitely the right time and place for that conversation.”</p><p>Logan nodded slowly, heat rising his neck at the same pace as the fierce, lopsided smile sneaking onto his features. </p><p>“But,” Janus said, pointing a pen at him, “I don’t know you. I’m trusting you not to be a dick. His last relationship ended badly and he may not fight you but I will.” </p><p>Logan swallowed around his words, quite unsure of what was going on. “Right, uh, yeah. Of course.”</p><p>Janus regarded him for a moment longer, a lazy smile stretching across his lips. “That’s settled then. Now, I suggest you get going, the mom brigade will be here any minute and you do not want to get swept up in that.”</p><p>Patton took Logan by the hand, dragging him forwards. “Thanks again!” he called over his shoulder as they headed for the door. Logan rendered completely speechless.</p><p>“Do you reckon Roman can bend you like a pretzel?” Virgil asked, grinning and running a few steps ahead so Logan couldn’t hit him. </p><p>“Wait,” Logan said as the automatic doors slid open and they stepped out into the swiftly darkening sky. “Did he say someone had gotten stuck in a vending machine?”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Roman shouldered out of the sports hall, his towel draped around his neck. He sat down heavily next to Janus, sliding a water bottle across the desk towards him. </p><p>“Hard lesson?”</p><p>“God Jan he was just so, god I don’t even know, perfect. So perfect.”</p><p>“You’re pathetic,” Janus grumbled, eyes gleaming. </p><p>“Yep.” Roman nodded. “But we knew that already.”</p><p>“Oh by the way,” Janus said, turning back to his computer screen to hide his grin. “If you get a message from an unknown number, it’s probably him.”</p><p>“What?” Roman sat up suddenly. </p><p>“I gave him your number.”</p><p>“What!?”</p><p>“You were pining and it’s annoying,” Janus said. “Besides, I was only in that room for what like, two minutes? The kid couldn’t keep his eyes off you.” </p><p>Roman grinned so widely Janus was afraid it may split his face in half.  “Dude.” he half-whispered to nobody in particular.</p><p>“You have zero chill for someone who's supposed to be all zen right now, ” Janus grumbled.</p><p>A loud crash followed by a cackle caught their attention. They looked up to see roughly forty basketballs bouncing down the hall past them, distant screams of people running echoed in the corridor. </p><p>“Roman control your brother!”</p><p>“Sorry I can’t hear you I’m too zen.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologize if I got any of the Americanisms wrong! But I hope you liked it :)</p><p>Whats Remus' job here? What is his class? Where is this racoon? God only knows.</p><p>Also! If you haven't seen the Lord of the Dance pose before, I recommend looking it up! It's such a beautiful pose.</p><p>Catch me on tumblr at https://sanderdander.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>